The Gamer's last game
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: A Short one-shot of a gamer who has to play one final game in order to live or die.


AN: To be honest I always did have a thing for Saw, some call me insane for enjoying it. I mean I can go through every movie without getting sick or looking away. So I thought, that would my test would be. And this is what I came up with, a short one-shot I thought I make for fun.

It was dark inside of the room he was in. His name was Bren, a 19 year old man who enjoyed gaming. Maybe a little too much. He played for so much he pushed away friends and family, only to stay in his own world. That was about to change for him.

The man had a slight 5:00 shadow due to lack of shaving, his outfit consisted of brown cargo pants and a brown hoody. His hair was black and slightly long, messy and untrimmed.

Bren awoke and looked around and tried to move. But he couldn't. His arm was stuck and his hands were inside of a strange device. It looked like a guillotine of some sorts, only the blade was of rusted metal, and was about a half a foot away. Bren looked around him and saws he was sitting down but he couldn't get up as the device holding his arms in was bolted to the floor.

His arms seemed to be held by some sort of mechanism that reminded him of an arm brace that people may used with sprains and so on, only it was made of steel and not fiber. What Bren didn't notice was the device behind him; it looked like a harpoon gun with a large digital clock on it, except the timer was stuck on 60:00

"Hey where is everyone? Where am I?" Bren asked trying to get an idea of where he was and why.

He then heard something he never wished to hear. A T.V. to his left turned on and Bren's eyes widened in horror as he saw the face of the white doll. His red lines formed a swirl around his cheeks, and his red lips seemed to form a grin. The doll turned to Bren and seemed to stare into his soul. This was Billy and Bren knew what was going on.

"_Hello Bren, I want to play a game."_ The doll said, the voice was altered to seem dark but Bren knew from the media reports that this was the work of the serial killer Jigsaw.

"_For years you have played games for so long that you forget to play the game that is of real importance. Life. Today I'm going to have you play a game, one that will decide your fate. No cheat code, no extra lives, no reset button. As you may be well aware of you are strapped down to my device which I like to call the guillotine. Behind you is a harpoon that will pierce your heart, go ahead turn around if you haven't already. I am not lying" _Jigsaw explained though his puppet.

Bren turned his head and saw he really wasn't lying

"What do you want with me?" Bren asked the T.V. but his question was unanswered.

"_Now that you know the game, time for you to know the rules. You can escape without dying but you need to pay a price. In order to free yourself you must lose the thing with which you have used to waste your life. I have allowed you to press one more button, one which will activate the device and remove your fingers. In doing so will free your arms and you. If you do not activate the device and escape within 60 seconds, the harpoon will kill you. Live or die, make your choice" _Jigsaw said and the T.V. turned off. Bren could hear the countdown start and he panicked

"No, no no no, this can't be happening, this really can't be happening. I don't deserve this" Bren said out loud, the timer was down to 45:23

"You can do this Bren, better to live….but I….I can't" Bren tried to press the button that his fingers brushed against but he couldn't force himself to do it.

30:20

"Alright….alright I will do it" Bren said pressing the switch and he watched as the blade slowly moved down and he screamed in pain as the rusty blade went though the flesh

10:24

"Ahhh no, ahh" Bren screamed, his four fingers were now stubs leaving only his thumb unharmed, he pulled himself away from his chair as the timer went 0 and he saw the harpoon fire into the machine, right where his heart would be.

"I did it, I did it…" Bren was breathing heavily; he lost his fingers but kept his life. He didn't know what to say. But he stood there thinking as his fingers stubs dripped blood.

He then heard a door open and he saw a small tape player on the ground that had a piece of paper on it that said, "Play me." Bren walked to it and used his thumbs to press the button; he didn't bother with trying to pick up the device.

Cue Hello Zepp

"_Hello Bren, if you are listening to this message, then you have passed your test. Some people can be ungrateful with their life, but not you, not anymore" _The voice of Jigsaw said and Bren walked past the door and out into the light, leaving a trail of blood on the ground as he took his steps.


End file.
